Les arts, les souma et les jeunes fille
by kanary
Summary: les souma débarque durant une semaine à paris et passeront leur journés ax beaux arts....bas c'est juste une fic super n'importe quoi lisez la et juger


kanary:"coucou c'est encore moi!!"  
yuki:"mon dieu qu'es ce que tu as en tête ?"  
kanary:"ho ho ho je ne peux pas m'empécher de rire et de courir dans tout les sens !"  
yuki:"notre père ....."  
kanary:"mais j'areterai si il y a des rewiew"  
yuki:"qui etes au cieux...."  
kanary :"allé ça va commencer!!"  
yuki:"protégez nous..."  
kanary:"t'es encore là? Bon n'oublions pas...love and peach!!!"  
disclaimer:biiiiiin les persos de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas,snif, snif....  
atention certain nom on été changer pour conserver l'anonima et pour le respect des personnesconcernée.  
  
lundi matin,11 heure,devant l'aquarium, des éleves des beaux arts dessinent, activité trés étranges pour des éleves au beaux arts.  
  
kanary(l'auteur) éleve dans la prépa des beaux arts s'adressent à ces amies,stoneclem,cacahouette,barbachat et clarinette:"mon dieu j'ai l'impression d'etre observer je sent une présence"  
  
stoneclem:"c'est vrai que les enfants sont nombreux en cette saison."  
  
clarinette:"ouai et en plus y ont des petits yeux méchants..."  
  
kanary:"tuer enfants,meurtre, meurtre,je hai les enfants..."  
  
cacahouette:"on avait crue comprendre..."  
  
barbachat:"non attendez, il y a réellement quelque chose qui cloche"  
  
effectivement en face des jeunes filles apeurés, un pauvre petit hypocampe ce débatait dans l'aquarium...  
  
Clarinette:"ho,le pauvre, il faut l'aider, appelons un gardien"  
  
kanary:"nan, ça doit faire partie du show"  
  
stoneclem:"t'as raison,c'est comme à l'aqua boulvard,les orques sont dressés pour faire le mort"  
  
les 3 autres en meme temps:"ho,tu en sait des choses..."  
  
sur la tete du petit animal apparait une venne  
  
barbachat:"il a l'air vexés....au mon dieu..."  
  
A ce moment là la vitre ce brise laissant apparaitre un grand HOMME nue....  
  
clarinette:je l'ai reconnue, c'est hatori de fruits basket,il est tout nue,prenons quelque chose pour le couvrir..."  
kana:heu...Hé,hé,on est vraiment obliger de lui trouver quelque chose pour l'habiller.....un homme nue c'est mieux qu'un homme avec des vetements non?"  
barba:"elle marque un point...."  
  
hatori:"mesdemoiselles ,je suis déjà dans une situation trés génante et j'aimerai que le moin possible de gens,voit mon auguste personne "à poil" si j'ose  
dire"  
  
cacahouette:"ok prend mon manteau"  
  
hatori s'habille, barbacha et kanary en sont tristes comme si la terre s'effondrait sous leur pas.  
  
Hatori:"vous n'oriez pas vue un jeune homme au cheveux gris avec un visage de fille,un allemand au cheveux blond et un rouquin agressif...."  
  
Clarinette:"quoi?yuki,kyo et momiji sont là" *larme de bonheur supreme*  
  
kana:"tien quand on parle du loup il y a meme Shigure...."  
  
Clarinette émue comme jamais,voit ariver les beaux membres de la famille Souma"  
  
toute les filles en meme temps:"SHIGUREEEEEEEEE"  
  
Hatori:"ne m'en parlez, pas c'est à cause de lui que je suis dans cette état....nue, dans un manteau de fille...."  
  
Shigure qui rie sous cape"hatori...dans un....manteau de fille...."  
  
yuki:"bon... ça va!on le récupere rapidement et on le ramene à la maison!"  
  
kana:mais snif...on a pas eu le temps dans profiter et puis je m'appelle kanary presque comme son grand amour kana...je...On était prédestiner et...ouin..."  
  
Kyo:"ta gueule la morveuse on dirait, momiji..."  
  
momiji et kana:"OUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN"  
  
kyo:"ho, les sales gosses!!!"  
  
stoneclem:"hou la, tu va voir toi, tu fait pleurer les copines...heu...copains"  
  
stone clem térasse kyo en un coup de manchette...  
  
kyo pleure en se tenant la joue:elle connaisse mon secret...elle savent que je suis nul au karate et que je suis trés douiller... mon secret est réveler...  
  
clarinette:"IMBECILE TU VIENT DE LE CRIER DEVANT DES MILIERS DE PERSONNES"  
  
stoneclem:"alors je pourai batre yuki et devenir le rat de la famille Souma"  
  
Yuki:"je te laisse ma place de rat si tu y tien tant"  
  
barbachat:"non c'est moi"  
  
kana:"moi je vais battre kagura et devenir le cochon,c'est déja mon signe"  
  
momiji:"je vais battre Akito et devenir le chef de famille"  
  
Hatori:"personne ne battra personne,nous rentrons,quand à toi Shigure que ça ne te prenne plus de me vendre à un aquarium,quand à vous jeunes filles passer à la maisons pour vous faire ef  
facer la mémoire...heu je veux dire...pour prendre une tasse de thé"  
  
les filles pense:"c'est ça ouai"  
  
kanary:mais....heu...je suis seule dans mon apparte et heu....je me disait que moi et momiji on pourai regarder le grand test de QI d'M6 ensemble...."  
  
momiji:"super!!!!"  
  
kyo:"quoi les atardé? si vous le regardez vous allez péter une durites"  
  
Shigure:"ba ça les obligera à ce coucher plus tôt,et puis je ne peux pas dire non a une fille."  
  
momiji et kana: "youpi !!!!!"  
  
stone clem:"puisque tu ne peux pas dire non a une fille, je vous ordonne de passer tous la soiré avec nous!"  
  
Shigure:"ok""tien d'ailleur savez vous d'ou vien le mots ok...."  
  
kyo:"on s'en fou tu n'a pas envie de rentrer au japon à cause de ta responsable"  
  
shigure:"çe son les initial de aucun mort en anglais...."  
  
kyo:"imbécile,tu détourne la conversation!"  
  
shigure:"c'était un code durant la seconde guerre mondial...."  
  
yuki: "de toute façon on a pas le chois notre argent a été entierrement pris pour rembourser le pris des vitres cassées"  
  
hatori: "bon alors on va habiter juste jusqu'à la fin de la semaine....je sens que je vais trouver ça long..."  
  
Shigure:"plus personne ne m'écoute...l'histoire est une chose importante..."  
  
les filles:"mais si...mais si..."  
  
kyo: "bon alors on y va!"  
  
fin du premier jour  
  
tsuzuku  
kanary:"waaaaaaaaa!Finit pour aujourd'hui....."  
yuki:"j'ai l'impression que tu es faché avec les majuscules!"  
kana:"tu connais mon secret tu dois perrir"  
yuki:"tu te prend pour kyo?"  
kana:"nan je veux juste faire du chantage au lecteur!si il ne font pas de review je turai yuki..."  
kyo:"et si les lecteurs font partie de mes fan?"  
yuki:"ça c'est impossible,bakaneko"  
kana:"mmmm...aller vous battre plus loin" 


End file.
